Jazz para mis oídos
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta-Jasper es un gran cantante de Jazz y Alice una bailarina que lo admira inmensamente. UA.TH. Jasper/Alice. Regalo de Navidad para Jeziik.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer y no me reclamo ninguno, sólo a Alice de vez en cuando para que me ayude a comprar mi ropa (y la pague claro). La frase del principio la adapté de Love Song de Sara Bareilles.

Summary: Jasper es un gran cantante de Jazz y Alice una bailarina que lo admira inmensamente. . Regalo de Navidad para Jeziik.

Gemelita hermosa, esto se me ocurrió hace uffff, cuando leí "Amante Eterna" y no lo había escrito porque no me gusta el J/A, pero es Navidad y te lo quería regalar. Geme te amo!

* * *

**Jazz para mis oídos**

_I'm going to write you a Jazz song, if you ask for it… if you need one. _

Jasper cierra sus ojos y se olvida del público a su alrededor y sólo se concentra en que el aire de sus pulmones fluya por el saxo y la habitación entera se llene de las notas musicales. Porque el saxo es su vida, su pasión. El saxo es su esposa y su amante, su madre y su hija. El saxo es todo para él.

Toda la audiencia lo mira fijamente y disfruta de esa pasión con la que toca. Toda la audiencia lo hace pero hay una persona que lo mira con mayor atención, una que no sólo se concentra en su boca soplando el saxo, sino que se fija en la forma en la que está vestido –porque tiene mucho estilo: lleva pantalones blancos y zapatos de punta grises, una camisa a rayas remangada hasta los codos y un sombrero a juego con los zapatos que a ella la hace suspirar –mira sus ojos cerrados y adivina el color miel de ellos, y se imagina que él los abre y la mira. Ella –una fan irremediablemente enamorada –sueña con él cada noche y se imagina que un día, sólo por un segundo sus miradas se encontraran y el saxo tocará la melodía del amor.

La música se detiene y la sala se llena de aplausos y silbidos. Alice se levanta de su asiento y se alisa el vestido –verde esmeralda a juego con sus ojos –avanza hasta el escenario y sin pena habla con aquel hombre, cuyo nombre desconoce, pero a quien se atreve a llamar:

-Jazz –él voltea y ella sonríe pícaramente.

-¿Sí? –pregunta él sorprendido.

-Soy Alice Brandon –extiende la mano y él se la aprieta y baja del escenario.

-Jasper Withlock –Alice se sonroja al darse cuenta que al llamarlo Jazz tal vez hizo uso de un apodo que alguien le solía dar. Y se sonroja también al sentir la cálida mano de él tocando la suya.

-Como le decía –se deshace del agarre para poder pensar, sin darse cuenta de que él preferiría no tenerla que soltar –soy una bailarina de jazz y me preguntaba si quisiera tal vez…

-Sí –dice él antes de que ella termine de hablar. –Me encantaría que bailara para mi espectáculo, pero antes tal vez debería asegurarme de que es buena –le sonríe y Alice se sonroja de nuevo.

Él extiende su mano y ella la toma sin que el color se baje de su rostro y vuelve a sentir ese choque eléctrico recorriendo sus dedos.

Jasper hace una seña a la banda y ellos comienzan a tocar una canción.

-Es mi favorita –masculla él.

-Suena mejor cuando tú tocas –dice ella traviesa.

-Es mi favorita cuando la bailo contigo.

A Alice le parece que su voz y sus palabras son música para sus oídos, más que la que suena por toda la sala y de la que se encarga la banda.

Sus pies se mueven al mismo ritmo y sus cuerpos se funden de formas inapropiadas para el estilo de música, pero les da igual, porque ella siente que lo ha estado esperando y él que la ha estado buscando.

-Es usted un gran bailarín.

-Lo soy cuando bailo con una princesa –le dijo con su acento sureño que provocó un alboroto de las mariposas que se refugiaban en su estómago.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar? –preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos que eran miel como ella imaginaba y soñaba.

-Aquí, ¿dónde más se podría aprender a tocar jazz? –le respondió con ese acento sureño de nuevo, que lo certificaba, que decía a gritos que él era la muestra de que Nueva Orleans llevaba el ritmo en el corazón. –¿Dónde aprendiste tú a bailar? –le pregunta él mientras la observa mover los pies en perfecta sincronía con la canción?

-Aquí –sonríe ella.

-Pero no eres de aquí –asegura él notando que le falta el acento.

-No nací aquí, pero _soy _de aquí –sonríe ella y a él se le hace tan tentador ver sus labios dibujando esa sonrisa para él que se acerca y sin más le roba un beso y ella no se queja, sino que flota en las nubes en el sonido del jazz. A Jasper le parece extraño, porque un caballero no roba besos, pero con ella se le olvida hasta su nombre y sólo recuerda la voz cantarina de ella susurrando "Jazz".

* * *

Si te gustó, se lindo y deja un review :)

Feliz Navidad

RobinWolfe


End file.
